Denial
by panini999
Summary: *WARNING* GABRIEL/ANNA ONE-SHOT FIC 4 A FRIEND. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT. Complete 4now.


_**Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever… Ohz... Nd s****ry 4 those of u who got an email nd thought i updated MoonlitMist :) But i told u id be making two DV fics, nd this was one of them.**_

**I didn't want to post this but I had to. Me and a friend of mine made a deal… and im just living up to my end. :] *BTW: Hope you Get Well Soon Miz-Miz!! :}***

**She likes Anna from this series, so she told me to write a story about her getting together with Gabriel (God forbid) **

**;} JK. It's not that bad, Anna's kewl. XD**

**So if you're a Gabriel/Anna fan by all means keep reading. If not… **_**run.**_** Run as fast as you can and don't look back :O **_**SAVE YOURSELF!!!!**_

**Note:**** Im not sure exactly where this takes place. Maybe the Institute, because I imagined Gabriel in his huge room when I wrote this. When? Idk. Could be in the future… you can use ur imagination for that :) **

**Denial**

Denial. The one word that described Gabriel's feelings so accurately it was scary. It's dictionary definition was simple: _refusal to acknowledge or recognize the existence or reality of a thing. _In psychology, it was: _an unconscios defense mechanism used to reduce anxiety by denying thoughts/feelings/etc. _

Gabriel could relate to either one.

Kaitlyn.

She was his. He should have been satisfied. And he was.

Until he thought about _her._

That animal-talking nature girl.

Anna Eva Whiteraven.

Gabriel never thought it would happen. Not on his life.

But somehow, it did.

Somehow, Anna snuck her way into his head, getting past all thoughts about his Kaitlyn, getting through his inhibitions and defenses. And somehow, she had managed to be quiet about it, managed to be unexpected. Like a heart attack.

Gabriel pressed his forehead against the cool window pane.

It was raining outside, the drops creating a steady, soothing rhythm against the roof. Usually, before he met the others, Gabriel enjoyed dark, rainy days. It almost always fit his mood.

But not now. His own mind was torturing him.

In an attempt to get back on track, Gabriel started picturing Kaitlyn, his _girlfriend. _

Her fiery red hair, the very color of falling, autumn leaves. And her eyes. Eyes that both frightened and mesmerized all the people she meets. Her skin, the color of cream, voice the sound of wind chimes…

Gabriel kept that image. He pictured and realized just how much he loved his Kait.

But then…

The hair changed from loose bright red to a thicker, dark brown. The kind you just want to run your hands through. Hypnotizing blue eyes were replaced with bigger, warmer brown ones.

The Kaitlyn in his mind's eye had completely transformed. She was taller, with olive-toned skin, a genteel voice, and an always calm and elegant air.

_That _wasn't Kait at all.

Gabriel groaned before taking a deep breath.

Why? Why now? He could have chosen to like her before, but no. His twisted heart just had to wait 'till he finally got the girl he had wanted. And then it changed.

Just like that.

Love was such a fickle emotion. It could change in a day, maybe even in a single moment. Right now, love re-directed Gabriel's thoughts to the one person he least expected.

Anna.

Gabriel thumped his forehead against the window. His eyes opened and he stared out into the gray, gray night.

The clouds outside were getting darker, even when the rain got lighter. The timing of the drops was reduced to the space of two seconds.

_Drop._

So what should he do about it? Should he tell Kait?

_Drop._

Maybe he should. Gabriel supposed that it was only fair. It's not like his little _crush _on Anna meant anything anyway. It was only temporary after all...

_Drop._

…right?

_Drop._

He sat there for some time. Thinking. Wondering. Imagining what it would be like if what he felt right now _was_ real.

If he did like Anna, _if_, and if she liked him back (not that he wanted _that_), then what? Would he be happy? Would Anna be happy?

What about Kaitlyn?

_Drop. __Drop._

Kaitlyn was so good to him, even when he didn't deserve it. She was brave and kind and smart. Always believing in him. Trusting him. _Sacrificing_ for him.

How could Anna beat that?

The answer was simple: she couldn't. Not by a long shot.

Which meant Gabriel was just going to have to get over her.

_Gabriel?_ His door opened.

He almost started, which was out of place for him.

For the first time that night, Gabriel realized that he hadn't been paying attention to the web. If he had, he would have known that Kaitlyn wasn't asleep. And at his front door.

_I thought you were awake. _She said, walking towards him. Gabriel smiled at her. Even with his doubts, Kaitlyn always made him smile. She was just that dear to him.

Kait waited until she was next to him on the window seat to speak with her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gabriel was glad that he always shielded his thoughts, even when he didn't know it.

Kaitlyn's eyebrow-raising was interrupted by a yawn.

He gave her another smile. "Tired?"

She nodded. "It's way past midnight" Another yawn. "Which brings us back to why you're up."

"You're the witch Kait. You tell me." He opened his arms and motioned for her to come closer. She looked beat.

But Kaitlyn looked at him skeptically. Gabriel felt his smile wither away.

_What is it Gabriel? _

He worked at not showing any emotion.

Should he tell her?

Smoky blue eyes met his void gray ones.

_It's nothing, I swear. _He used the web to show that he was really telling what he thought to be the truth. _It's only temporary. _Gabriel opened his arms wider. _Now get some sleep._

Those eyes narrowed at him, but let it go. _Fine. _

Kait scooted closer until her head was resting at the crook of his neck. Sitting there, with her, Gabriel didn't even know _how _he could have thought about Anna. Kaitlyn was all he needed.

Still…

So what? What if I _do _like Anna. What's the big deal?

The fire-haired girl in his arms gave a soft sigh as she fell asleep. Gabriel shifted gently to look back out the window.

The big deal, his own subconscious stated, is that you're in some deep crap.

_**Author's Note:**_** *Pardon my French :D***

**Okay, so I started wit Anna/Gabriel then to Kait/Gabriel… how'd that happen??? **

**Now… im not exactly sure what to talk about here… but Reviews are great and make me happy, even if you hated the subject ;} **

**P.S. Happy now Mizzy? I wrote the fanfic. U shud be so proud of me ^_^ *P.P.S. Get Well nd come bak 2 skool or i swear i'll gether up the rest of our posse and hunt you down ourselves X3***

_**XOXO- panini**_


End file.
